


A MC Christmas

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, MC AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 22 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. It's Christmas time in the Howling Commandos MC. Part of my Full Throttle universe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 16





	A MC Christmas

It is still early morning, the sun had not yet risen, and everyone else was still asleep as I quietly slipped out of bed to get started with breakfast. As I turn on my favorite Christmas playlist for some background music as I get started on the breakfast as well as all the things I needed to finish up before later today.

I had just finished plating up the last giant chocolate pancake when there came the sound of two pairs of footsteps padding down the stairs. I turn with a large smile on my face as Steve and Bucky appear, each of them carrying one of our baby girls. Brooklyn Rebecca and Sarah Elizabeth are one-month-old fraternal twins and the spitting images of their fathers.

"Good morning my four favorite people, did you sleep well?" I ask as I carry the plates of food over to the dining room table.

"We did, although there are two little sugarplum fairies who miss their mommy," Bucky grins as he gently bounces Brooklyn in his arms while Steve kisses Sarah's forehead.

"Aww, their mommy misses them just as much, but I've still got to finish up the food we're taking over to the clubhouse. Do you think you could keep them busy while I finish packing up the last containers?" she pouts, wanting to spend time with her girls.

"I've got a better idea, why don't you spend some time with the girls while Buck and I pack up the food? That way Brook and Sarah get some mommy-and-us time, the food is packed, and we can get to the clubhouse before all the eggnog is gone," Steve suggests with a boyish smile.

"Deal, now where are my sugarplum fairies?" she asks with a large grin while Steve and Bucky carefully place the girls into her arms then head into the kitchen while she wanders upstairs, softly humming Christmas carols.

Once everything is packed and everyone is dressed, they finally make it out of the door. As soon as they step foot into the clubhouse Nat and Wanda swoop in to take the girls for some bonding time while Clint and Sam take the large containers full of food into the kitchen. Peggy walks over with her new husband, Michael, to embrace her friend tightly, "Thank you so much for inviting us, darling. Everything looks incredible! I still can't believe that you and the girls managed to get all of this done in a single morning!" she gushes excitedly.

"Well, we didn't have much choice since the boys decided to go on a weekend run to the Hamptons," she teases with a light grin. 

The rest of the day passes in a similar fashion of friends and loved ones spending time together, eating, drinking and laughing. Once everyone had eaten their fill they settled down in the newly added theatre room for a movie. As the title sequence for the Grinch started y/n couldn't help but think that this truly was a perfect life, surrounded by her family and closest friends.


End file.
